


Kiba X Me XDDDDDDDDDDD

by tskiyamas



Category: lev fandom
Genre: Furry, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskiyamas/pseuds/tskiyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiba y iffs me bahhsjhdgkdfsgfdb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiba X Me XDDDDDDDDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> yiff me kiba

Lev was on furrymate but then he got a message on skype and it was from Kai who was an actual furry ~~please follow @ghoulphobes~~

and it went like this

kai: hey lev join this fucking rabbi.it

lev: srry :/ im on furrymate

kai: are you. still looking for kiba

lev: yea

and then Kai messaged him some more but he ignored it bc he needs to focus on finding his true love,,,

UNTIL ONE HOUR....he finds someone with a kiba icon....with the user name "kibainuzukayiffs" and so lev messages him and he's liek "yea im kiba inuzuka" and he gives lev a location to mmeet while they were having this convoabt furries,,,

lev looks at the address and smiles to himself. its kinda cute, and it suits. kiba. the address was 42069 furry street, furryville, south dakota, japan. lev wasnt sure how he was gonna get to japan but then he remembered that his good friend ash was actually a world renowned pilot ash is so cool ~~follow akaashi1~~ anyways

lev messaged ash and ths is how the conversation went

lev: ash u need to get me on a flight to japan

ash: idk what will u pay me

lev: ill give u 50 dollars

ash: ok

anyways so ash told lev to meet him at the airport that lev lived nearby and they met up there. ash looked cool as always.

"ok get in the plane" ash said. lev gasped, he was scared of flying, but he would do it for kiba. with trembling hands, lev got onto the plane.

~~~~~~~~~~LE TIME SKIP LOLZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lev stepped off of the airplane and he sniffed the air. he could smell it.............................

a furry

he could tell one was nearby. bt like he wasnt a furry or anything he just knew that furries were nearby.

and he looked around and he saw him. the gorgest, beatufiul, handson grandson, kiba inuzuka.

lev blushed super hard O/////////////////_____________________//////////////////////O and wuz like o shit bc he got a boner

and so he went up to kiba and he was like "k-kiba-snepai..........;)"

and kiba was like "yiff" and he couldnt say anything else because he's just a straight up furry and 100% pure furries only speak furry. and that's allthat they can say. anyways

lev blushes and hes like "oku//w///u" and they hop into kiba's furry car broom broom

and kiba sasy get out me car"

and lev says

"no"

and they drive to kiba's house. actually never mind i take tht back they drive to the strip club. and kiba'slike "this is where i work, wanna see me in action? ;)"

and lev is like "fukk yeah" bc he gets to see kiba act really smexy o//w//o

nd so they both walk inside and kiba's like wait 4 a sec and lev's like ok

kiba looks down at his feet. "i thought you should know my fursona before we got further into this." he was blushing a bit like o/////////o but in a furry way.

lev was like :O and said "yea!!!! id love to know !!! my fursona is an all black wolf that wears eyeliner and howls at the moon every night. his name is fur yiff'ness nyamentinya furryway." kiba smiled and then said that his fursonna is a red and green deer named watermelon. anyways

they walked into the strip club and kiba told lev to stay there for a second while he got into his fursuit. after a few minutes kiba came out and he looked just like he had described watermelon and lev was like

O///////////////////////////////////O!!!!!!! bc hes a furry and seeing people in fursuits is really hot to him. anyways kiba stays in his fursuit for a while and does this really arousing and seductive dance with a pole in front of lev even tho. lev is a minor

and then he says " hey im gonna take this off" and so he takes off the bottom part of his fursuit and he's wearing nothing but his undies and his fursuit mask!! O////////////O and then he takes off his fursuit mask and he lightly holds it in his hands. He starts crying. "Lev......I have something to say......."

lev looks at him liek what the fuc why are you

"I'm...." kiba sobs some more

lev says "what is it?"

kiba takes off his mask

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

he's arima kishou

the end

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a furry


End file.
